


Stuck Between a Synth and a Soft Place

by allislaughter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon had a fool-proof plan to escape without noticed, but he seems to have underestimated his own foolishness.
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Stuck Between a Synth and a Soft Place

Well, shit.

As far as fool-proof plans go, this one... He winces sharply. He may have underestimated the power of fools.

He’s fools. Might as well get out the jester hat and clown make-up, because he’s not sure how he’s getting out of this.

Deacon is stuck under a  _ rather heavy _ Nick Valentine and his leg is growing  _ numb. _

He isn’t sure what went wrong. It should have been cute, sharing a bed with his boyfriend, waking up at dawn, and escaping into the early morning as he’s so prone to do. But he can see the sun rising through the window. Dawn’s here, and he’s still here, with Nick still passed out on top of him and keeping him in bed.

How long do diagnostics take? Has he been like this all night? Is Nick  _ dead—? _

Well, no, Deacon soothes that worry at least. He can still hear Nick running. But there’s no way he can sneak out unnoticed. Not with Nick so stuck on him.

He tries anyway. Just a small wiggle towards the edge of the bed. Nick holds tighter and doesn’t let him go.

Great. So Deacon’s just a human-sized teddy bear.  _ Wonderful. _ So much for escaping into the ether like the cryptid boyfriend he was planning to be.

...He swears he hears a small chuckle.

“Nick?” Deacon whispers. “Are you awake?”

“Nope,” Nick answers. “Fast asleep.”

Deacon gasps. “You sly old dog! You’re keeping me hostage!”

“After all the times I’ve woken up to you having vanished before the sun even rose? Not this time, darling.”

Deacon pouts. “Well, can you at least get off my leg before you cut off circulation completely and I have to get it replaced?”

Nick chuckles again, turning over onto his back... and dragging Deacon with him onto his chest. He wraps his arms around Deacon’s back and smiles up at him. “Better?”

Deacon cracks a smile. “You know, in light of recent developments, maybe I  _ will _ stay in bed a bit longer.”

“Thought so.”


End file.
